1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a strap for engaging conduits, cable and wire bundles and affording choice of support for such objects thereby offering a universal type of support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need for a type of strap support for many different objects, such as conducts, wire bundles, cable, and the like, that eliminates the need for a collection of straps or clips having almost a one purpose use. Examples of the variations that straps can take are evident in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,005 of Aug. 23, 1936; 2,571,496 of Oct. 21, 1951; 3,526,381 of Sept. 1, 1970; and 3,194,524 of July 13, 1965. Straps or clips of these patents have almost specialized utility, whereas people who work with such straps or clips are required to carry a quantity of each type to a job site so that they will be prepared for any evantuality.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of this invention is to provide in one support strap the capability to perform several different functions and work with different objects that require support or anchorage, thereby reducing the number and shapes of support straps.
Another object is to provide a support strap that is almost universal in its adaptability to do many different jobs.
These and other objects and advantages related to the present support strap will become evident in the following specification of a support strap that possesses a unique structural form.